GOOD MORNING NIGHTMARES
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Dreams! After a nightful of pleasure, the morning after brings a slight nightmare to our waking duo!


A/N: Hello my lovelys, heres the sequel to Sweet Dreams, might want to read it first. As always please let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated. Keep an eye out for my next Doctor Who story (no name yet) the first chapter should be posted in a week. Until next time good reading!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't on anything Doctor Who, except series 1 & 2 on dvd. The BBC has all the luck when it comes to the Doctor!

Good Morning Nightmares

All night upon mine heart I felt her warm heartbeat, night-long within mine arms in love and sleep she lay.

-Dawson

The Doctor awoke gradually in the early predawn hours of morning. His brilliant blue eyes fluttered open, and stared at the pink ceiling above him. At first he had a moment of confusion as to where he was, but then he felt a single steady heartbeat against his chest. "Rose" he thought as a smiled spread across his face. Looking down at his sleeping companion sprawled across his chest, the Doctor remembers the night of passion they had just shared. "My Rose, my wild English Rose" he whispered. She had pulled him down into her bed, and made him forget everything but her. The Doctor sighed in pleasure as he pulled her more fully onto his chest. Locking his arms around her in a tight embrace, the Doctor closed his eyes. The steady beat of her heart against him, lulled him back into a peacefull sleep, full of dreams of his Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose awoke to find herself locked in the arms of her lover. Smiling she opened her eyes and watched the sunrise out her bedroom window. Lifting her head off the Doctors athletic chest her gaze wandered over his sleeping face. The morning light was casting shadows across his handsome visage. His chiseled face was relaxed in sleep with a soft smile playing around his lips. Raising her hand she gently traced the outline of his eyebrows with her fingertips, running them down his nose and gliding them over his velvet lips, before cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. She couldn't resist the urge to just stare at him, she had never seen him so still, calm, and peacefull. "My Doctor" she whispered as she softly kissed his cool lips. Laying her head back down over his hearts, the double heartbeat steady in her ear, and drifted back to sleep safe in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctors and Roses eyes flew open simultaneous as a scream echoed around them! The Doctor jumped straight out of the bed completly nude, grabbing the sonic screwdriver off the table next to him as he went. Rose clutched a sheet to her chest as her amber eyes widened in terror at the sight before her. The Doctor finally registering what had happened yelled "Oi!" and dove headfirst back under the cover to cower beside Rose.

"Mum I can explain!" Rose said in a panic.

Jackie ignored her daughter as she stalked over to the Doctors side of the bed "You bloody pervert!" she screamed. She began hitting the Doctors hidden body "I knew it! I knew you were shagging her you... you... you alien."

"Owww!!! Help Rose!" the Doctor called from under the covers.

"MUM! Stop it!" Rose tried again " You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand alright! You lied to me Rose! You said you were just traveling with him, nothing more. Stupid me! I knew you were infatuated with him the moment I saw you two together." Jackie stormed but she had finally stopped hitting the Doctor.

"Mum just listen, Please!" Rose begged. " I love him!" she blurted out.

The Doctor chose that moment to stick his head out from under the cover his ice blue eyes wide "You love me?" he asked hesitatingly.

Rose blushed as she looked down at him "Ummmm... well... " she stammered. Glancing back at her Mum she took a deep breath and finally whispered "Yeah" looking back down into eyes.

The Doctors trademark manic smile spread across his face, he leaned up and pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her. Then he sprang back out of the bed still naked, and ran over to Jackie and picked her up in his arms and swung her around saying "She loves me, she loves me! Did you hear her?"

"Put me down" Jackie said alarmed.

Rose started laughing and couldn't stop. The Doctor finally put Jackie back down and looked over at her "What?" Rose just laughed harder with tears streaming down her face, and raised her eyebrows at him.

The Doctor looked around in confusion "What?" Rose nodded her head at him again as she tried to get her breath.

"What? What is it?" he asked. Rose let her warm golden gaze travel down his body slowly before returning to his eyes. The Doctor looked down at himself "Blimey!" he shouted and dove under the covers again, sending Rose into another fit of giggles.

Jackie turned around and stalked out of the room "You two are impossible" she said as she slammed the door shut.

"Doctor?" Rose called as she uncovered his head, he had his eyes squinched shut.

"How did such a good morning turn into such a nightmare! Your mother saw all of me!" the Doctor moaned.

"Yep! You even hugged her with out a stitch of clothes on." Rose replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oi! Don't remind me! This is all your fault Rose Tyler"

"My fault? What did I do?" she demanded

The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. Cupping her head in his large hands he slanted his mouth over hers in a most enticing kiss. His tongue caressed her lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Sighing in pleasure Rose opened herself to him, and wrapped her arms around his solid chest. The Doctor ran his hands down her lithe body before grasping her around the waist, and rolling her onto her back. Looming over her the Doctor finally broke the kiss, and started nibbling at her neck as he spoke "You distracted me when you said you loved me. Made me forget everything, but us"

"Is there an us then?" Rose gasped in pleasure.

"Oh yes! There is definately an us Rose Tyler." the Doctor stopped his exploration of her body and demanded "Say it again?"

Rose smiled up him "I love you Doctor"

"Fantastic! Just so you know, I love you too Rose Tyler" the Doctor leaned down and captured her lips in another soul shattering kiss.

When they finally broke apart Rose snuggled down against the Doctors side "You know we have to go out there and face my Mum still." she said softly.

"Don't remind me. Next time we visit your Mum Love, we're parking the TARDIS in your room here and sleeping in it. At least your Mum won't be able to get inside to ruin our mornings." the Doctor stated as he pulled her closer to him.

Rose grinned "Sounds fantastic to me"

The End!


End file.
